The invention relates to an arrangement of a 2-path torsion damper unit and a friction disk clutch in a hydrodynamic torque converter. In such an arrangement, one path of the torque transmission leads from the clutch to the torsion damper unit--while the other path is laid from the turbine wheel to the torsion damper unit, from which in both cases the torque is delivered to the output shaft.
In a known arrangement of the above-mentioned type, such as German Patent document DE 195 14 411 A1; FIGS. 1 to 3, the hub of the turbine wheel has an axial driving serration on its inner circumference, into which a corresponding driving serration on the outer circumference of the hub of the secondary damper part engages with a defined circumferential backlash. This is done in order to, on the one hand, permit the torsional path of the torsion damper unit and, on the other hand, in the conversion range, protect the torsion damper unit from high torques. The clutch only has a single friction disk which cooperates with a friction surface of the housing shell and is constructed in one piece with a ring-disk-shaped piston. For the torque transmission from the clutch to the primary damper part, a coupling member is selected in the form of a ring disk which either interacts as a separate component with the outer circumference of the ring disk by means of a loose drive-type connection and has a riveted connection with the outer shell of the turbine wheel as well as with the primary damper part or, as a damper disk of the primary damper part which has higher dimensions with respect to its wall thickness, has on its outer circumference a loose drive-type connection with the radially exterior area of the piston and is connected on its inner circumference by corresponding axial driving serrations with the hub of the turbine wheel. Measures for counteracting the wobbling, on the one hand, of the friction disk piston component with respect to the housing shell and, on the other hand, of the secondary damper part with respect to the turbine wheel, are not provided in this known arrangement.
From European Patent document EP 0 732 527 A2, a different type of arrangement is known for a 2-path torsion damper unit and a friction disk clutch in a housing shell of a hydrodynamic torque converter. In this arrangement, the clutch is operatively connected with the hub of the hub-shaft connection of the output shaft by means of a torsion damper assigned to it and arranged radially on the outside with respect to the axis of rotation of the converter, and the turbine wheel is operatively connected with the hub of the hub-shaft connection of the output shaft by means of a torsion damper assigned to it which is arranged radially on the inside. On its inner circumference, the secondary damper part of the turbine-side torsion damper is riveted to the hub and, on its outer circumference, is connected by means of driving devices with the secondary damper part of the clutch-side torsion damper. While the piston is constructed in one piece with the single friction disk of the clutch and, in the engaged condition, hydraulic working medium therefore cannot flow through the clutch for the cooling, the outer shell of the turbine wheel is riveted on its inner circumference with a ring flange constructed as a sheet steel stamping. This ring flange is constructed on its outer circumference as a primary damper part of the pertaining torsion damper and is supported in the area of its inner circumference in one direction of the axis of rotation of the converter by way of a stop disk with respect to the hub and in the opposite direction by way of a roller bearing with respect to an overriding clutch of the stator of the torque converter. Radially on the outside with respect to this support, driving devices of the hub engage with a predetermined circumferential backlash in window openings of the ring flange in order to protect the springs of the turbine-side torsion damper from excessive torques. Also in the case of this known arrangement, no measures are provided which could attempt to avoid the wobbling explained with respect to the state of the art on which this application is based.
The object on which the invention is based is essentially that of avoiding the above-mentioned wobbling which occurs in the known arrangements.
This, and other objects, are achieved according to the present invention by an arrangement of a 2-path torsion damper unit and a friction disk clutch in a housing shell of a hydrodynamic torque converter. The housing shell, which can be driven by a driving engine and is non-rotatably connected with the outer shell of a pump impeller, accommodates a turbine wheel with a hub which is immobile with respect to the latter. The torsion damper unit has a primary damper part and a secondary damper part which are connected with one another in a torsionally elastic manner by means of torsion springs. The primary damper part can be connected by way of the clutch with the housing shell, and the secondary damper part can be connected by means of a releasable form-locking shaft-hub connection with an output shaft which is coaxial with respect to the central axis of the torque converter. The turbine wheel has a play-free connection with the primary damper part as well as a rotational mobility with respect to the secondary damper part limited by driving devices. The two hubs of the turbine wheel and of the secondary damper part are mutually supported transversely to the central axis by a radial bearing and are mutually supported in the directions of the central axis by way of one axial bearing respectively. The play-free connection between the turbine wheel and the primary damper part as well as the receiving devices for limiting the rotational mobility between the turbine wheel and the secondary damper part with respect to the central axis are arranged radially on the outside with respect to the bearings of the two hubs.
The description herein contains further advantageous developments of the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed it description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.